customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hopegrinder
Hopegrinder is a fictional character in the "Earth 25" universe. Background In 1969, the U.S. Government ordered the creation of a military weapon that could be used against North Vietnam during the Vietnam War. They ordered this to be completely secret from the public, not wanting the war to become any more unpopular among the public than it already was. They called the weapon SWA1 (Secret War Andriod), a giant humanoid machine that would act as a brute capable of single handedly taking down entire Vietcong armies. Unfortunately, something in production of the machine went wrong, and when it was complete the next year, it gained a conscience and will of its own. SWA1 was extremely hostile to his creators, slaughtering everyone in the room he was built in. With rockets attached to his shoulders, and blades attached to his wrists, this was an easy task, and escaped the military base where this secret operation took place. Years later, after hiding in the Rocky Mountains out of human sight for more than 40 years, SWA1 learned that there was a boy who acted as a vessel of great power - power that SWA1 could use to conquer the planet. That boy's name was Theodore "Teddy" Lee, 12 year old Humakin refugee from planet Venus. SWA1 fashioned a new name for himself, and began calling himself Hopegrinder, for that is what he was best at. His original goal was to live out this miserable, mechanical existence... But now, he had a new agenda. One that would have the entire world kneeling before him... Personality Although Hopegrinder is not the main antagonist of the Earth 25 Universe, he is definitely one of the most, if not the most, sadistic and cruel villains of them all. He does not believe in honor, but instead believes that victory is everything. He would sooner burn down an orphanage than surrender, and would go to any length to achieve victory. Although he harbors a seething hatred for the human race, he still has a sense of humor, albeit it being a sick and twisted one. Only when he knows that he cannot win will he flee from battle. On rare occasions, he will side with a human to help him achieve victory, only to toss them aside once they have served their purpose. Appearance Standing about 13 feet tall, Hopegrinder is a humanoid machine covered in black, thick armor. On his head is a single red eye, built for the most precise of long-ranged and melee attacks. In place of a mouth is a speaker, when emits a deep, menacing voice. Despite his digitigrade legs, Hopegrinder is not the most agile of fighters, possibly due to his size and weight. Mounted on his left wrist is a powerful machine gun which can be fired at will, and on his right wrist are a pair of sharp blades for effective melee combat. Mounted on each shoulder are a pair of pads, each filled with six rockets for when Hopegrinder is in need of additional firepower. He will always ensure that these rocket pads are always loaded before entering combat. On his cheat is what appears to be a large circle, but when opened can fire an extremely deadly and powerful beam of energy. Battle Stats Agility - 6 Speed - 9 Strength - 10 Endurance - 8 Willpower - 9 Hero Level - 8 Abilities Hopegrinder is a powerful foe, with an arsanel of weapons at his desposal. Mounted on his left wrist is a machine gun, and on his wright wirst are twin blades, both easily capable of tearing his enemies apart. Mounted on his shoulders are two pads filled with rockets, and on his chest is a powerful energy cannon. On his back are you jets designed for flight, and in the center of his head is a single red eye designed to calculate near-perfectly accurate attacks. Hopegrinder was not designed for pure offense, however, as he is also covered in thick armor built to withstand most gunfire (though can take potentially severe damage from explosives and, if aimed correctly, many automatic firearms). Hopegrinder is also not above belittling his enemies with harsh taunts. Strengths Hopegrinder's weapons are easily able to harm and potentially kill a human or other biological lifeform. He can also protect himself from most automatic firearms, as stated above. Weaknesses Hopegrinder also has a fair number of weaknesses. His neck and arm/leg joints are barely protected, thus making them good targets for firearms. He can also take extreme damage from powerful fires and acids, and can be shut down with a powerful enough electric shock. Trivia Originally, his character design looked like a cross between Barricade and Brawl, two Decepticons who appeared in the 2007 Transformers film. After recent changes, his appearance is more like Shockwave of both the original Generation 1 cartoon and the 2011 film Transformers: Dark of the Moon. His leg design is loosely based on that of Starscream of the same film series. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains Category:Technologies Category:Level 8 Characters